Trapped
by Xyln
Summary: Kris yang berusaha keras menaklukan seorang pemuda manis, adik kelasnya & Zitao yang dingin dan sinis pada orang asing. [YAOI. KrisTao/ TaoRis]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Aswshn

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort (maybe), Romance?

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"_Aah!_" pemuda bersurai kelam itu mendesah pelan saat melihat beberapa buku tebal yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan jatuh berserakan dilantai koridor sekolah ternama itu. Salahkan saja tangannya yang tidak kuat menahan lebih lama buku-buku tebal itu. Pemuda berparas manis itu menarik satu persatu buku-buku dilantai dan menempatkannya ditangan kembali. Beruntung sekali, jam sekolah sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu sehingga tidak banyak murid yang melewati koridor, dan memudahkannya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya lebih cepat. Hanya tersisa satu buku lagi, yang berada lumayan jauh darinya. Ia menundukan kepala, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri buku lainnya. Baru saja ia akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik buku terakhirnya, seseorang sudah mengambilnya duluan, pemuda itu mendongak melihat siapa orang yang, yah katakan saja, membantunya. Seharusnya ia tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih, tapi pemuda itu malah menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"Bukumu, Zitao?" seorang pemuda _blonde_ bersuara padanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Zitao itu hanya mengangguk dan menerima buku yang disodorkan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan sedikit cepat menuju parkiran. Kris Wu, pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sekali, hampir tidak terlihat. Ia menyusul langkah Zitao dan menemukan pemuda manis itu sudah berada disisi mobil _Porsche_nya. Kris menghampirinya dan menempatkan diri disamping si pemuda manis yang kini tengah menatapnya datar. _Eo_, Kris tidak habis pikir, apa Zitao tidak terpesona sama sekali dengan ketampanannya? Bahkan seluruh murid disekolah ini sangat mengaguminya, ya terkecuali seorang Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda yang terkenal dingin namun sangat banyak diperbincangkan karena kecerdasannya. Ia termasuk jajaran '_uke_' ter_favorite_ disekolah ternama itu.

Kris tahu, fakta bahwa Zitao sangat dingin dan sinis pada orang asing. Namun, _hey_! Dia itu terkenal, mana mungkin Zitao tidak mengenalnya. Ya, walau tidak mengenal lebih dalam, tapi minimal pemuda itu pasti mengetahui namanya dan tidak menganggapnya orang asing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Zitao tetap menganggapnya orang asing. Dan Kris, ia akan berusaha membuat Zitao mengenalnya lebih jauh dan kata 'orang asing' untuknya tidak akan berlaku lagi.

"_Mm_.." Kris bergumam, bermaksud menarik perhatian Zitao. Pemuda itu meliriknya tanpa minat dan bersandar dimobilnya sendiri sambil bersedekap. "Ada apa _sunbae_?" tanyanya akhirnya, bosan menunggu Kris yang hanya terdiam bodoh dihadapannya. Waktunya terbuang sia-sia karena menunggu _sunbae_nya itu untuk mengatakan tujuannya mendatanginya. Kris mengusap tengkuknya canggung, Zitao sampai memutar bola matanya malas. _Sunbae_nya ini benar-benar membuang waktu. "_Ya?_" Zitao mempertegas suaranya. Muak benar menunggu seseorang berbicara. Ini sudah sore, apa orang didepannya ini berniat membuatnya pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya?

"Bisa kah kita berteman? Kau dingin sekali padaku" kata Kris dengan nada 'ceria' sambil menepuk pundak sosok manis dihadapannya. Zitao mendengus pelan dan mendelik pundaknya yang menjadi sasaran tangan Kris. Ia tidak suka saat bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Sepetinya Kris menyadari gelagat _hoobae_nya yang risih akan tindakannya, ia tertawa kaku. "Bagaimana? Kau mau berteman denganku?" tawar Kris mengalihkan perhatian. Zitao tersenyum tipis, senyuman sinis dan menatap mata pemuda pirang itu. "_Ya_. Sampai jumpa, _sunbae_" ujarnya tanpa berfikir lagi, ia pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Demi apapun, ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang.

Zitao menekan klakson mobilnya untuk membuat Kris menyingkir dari sisi mobilnya, pemuda itu melakukannya dengan sedikit terkejut lalu memandangi mobil milik Zitao yang semakin menjauh karena sang empunya langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar 'WOW'.

Kris menyeringa tipis. "Kurasa, sulit untuk menaklukanmu. Sebuah tantangan untukku."

Lalu setelahnya, ia mendatangi _Ferrari_ merahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

Zitao dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah dan mereka harus mendapatkan sambutan yang menakjubkan. Antrian untuk mengambil makanan yang begitu panjang. Ini jam istirahat, dan kedua pemuda itu berusaha memakluminya. Mereka mendesah malas sebelum beranjak menuju meja yang sudah terisi dua orang pemuda manis lainnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Zitao mendudukan dirinya kasar disamping Baekhyun, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil menatap barisan panjang didepannya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat antrian yang semakin panjang. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli. "Sabarlah"

"Zitao!" panggilan dari arah kiri membuat keempat pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepala mereka. Zitao, yang namanya dipanggil langsung berdecih melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kris yang merupakan si pemanggil bergegas melangkah menuju meja yang menjadi tempat bernaung keempat pemuda itu bersama Chanyeol. Ia berdiri disisi kiri Zitao dan duduk disana.

"_Hey_ Zitao" sapanya riang, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan untuk menatap Zitao. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan puas menatap wajah salah satu _uke_ favorite itu. "Untukmu" Kris mendorong sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu rasa _strawberry_ kehadapan Zitao. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya. "_Oh_ terima kasih" balasnya dingin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ketiga sahabat Zitao hanya bisa menatap _maknae _mereka dengan tatapan biasa. Mereka sudah mengetahui, jika Zitao membenci sosok Kris Wu. Zitao bilang, Kris bukan orang baik karena selalu mempermainkan orang.

Kris memang ingin Zitao mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tapi caranya tidak seperti ini. Yang dia inginkan, Zitao menatap dalam matanya lalu mendekatkan diri setelah itu mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan lembut, dan terakhir ia ingin Zitao mengecup pipi atau mungkin bibirnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Oh, Kris terlalu banyak bermimpi. Percayalah, jika Zitao benar-benar melakukannya, maka kemungkinan pemuda manis itu sudah tidak waras lagi.

Kembali ke realita, dimana Kris diacuhkan oleh satu sosok 'panda' yang masih mengutak-atik ponselnya, entah melakukan apa. Kris tidak mau memusingkannya, baginya, ini adalah tantangan. Ia akan membuat Zitao menerimanya suatu saat nanti. Pemuda tampan itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Zitao, bahkan saat Zitao berdiri dan meninggalkannya pun tidak luput dari pandangannya. Ia tidak berusaha mencegah, karena ia tahu, Zitao perlu waktu untuk terbiasa menerima kehadirannya. Kris paham akan hal itu. Pemuda tampan itu menatap kepergian Zitao bersama ketiga sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol yang berada disamping kirinya menyikut perutnya pelan. "Dia benar-benar dingin. Bahkan ia tidak menerima roti dan susumu" pemuda bermata besar itu melirik meja Zitao yang terdapat roti dan susu _strawberry_ pemberian Kris yang tidak ikut dibawa pemuda manis itu.

"_Yeah_, itu tantangan untukku Chanyeol. Dia begitu menarik"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui. Zitao memang berbeda dengan semua murid disini. Zitao tidak kelihatan gembira atau terpukau dengan Kris. Ia terlalu datar dan dingin pada pemuda tampan itu. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan sosok pirang yang sepertinya tertarik padanya. Bahkan saat menerima perlakuan _special_ –seperti tadi, memberikan roti dan susu- (yang merupakan hal mustahil bagi seorang Kris Wu), Zitao menanggapinya dengan biasa dan terkesan acuh. Dengan semua perbedaan Zitao dari murid yang lainnya membuat Kris semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar _hoobae_nya itu.

.

.

.

"_Okay_, kita telat. _Yeah_, bersiap mendapat _**hadiah**_ dari Mr. Jung" Baekhyun berujar sebal. Kini keempat pemuda manis itu sedang berada diruang ganti. Mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam olahraga. Seharusnya mereka sudah berada dilapangan sejak 5 menit yang lalu namun karena mengerjakan tugas dari Mrs. Lee menyebabkan mereka terlambat seperti ini. Mr. Jung terkenal disiplin. Terlambat 3 menit, maka bersiaplah menerima _**hadiah special**_ dari guru muda itu. Zitao dan Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti, mereka berdiri terdiam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding. Menunggu kedua teman mereka keluar.

"Selamat menikmati _hadiah_ dari Mr. Jung" kata Kyungsoo pelan, menatap satu persatu temannya yang sudah berkumpul didepan ruang ganti. Zitao, Luhan, Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo menghela nafas bebarengan dan mulai melangkah menuju lapangan. Mereka hanya terdiam, berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing mengenai _hadiah_ apa yang akan mereka terima nantinya.

"Terlambat 7 menit. Kalian sudah tahu konsekuensinya _'kan_?" ujar sebuah suara saat keempat pemuda itu sudah berdiri tegang dipinggir lapangan. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan tubuh atletisnya mendatangi mereka, Mr. Jung. Lelaki itu bersedekap dan tersenyum sinis.

"Lari keliling lapangan 30 putaran." lanjutnya dan berbalik pergi.

Keempat pemuda manis itu menahan nafasnya mendengar kelanjutan ucapan guru mereka itu. Lari 30 putaran? _Hell yeah_. Lapangan sekolah ini tidak kecil. _Tsk_.

Dilain tempat, masih dalam lingkungan sekolah, seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Kris Wu tengah menatap keluar jendela. Kelasnya berada dilantai 3, benar-benar memudahkannya menatapi pemandangan sekolahnya dari jendela tepat disampingnya. Sedaritadi ia hanya menatap keluar jendela, dan tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mr. Kim didepan kelasnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Mata tajam bak elang itu sukses mendaratkan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda manis bersurai kelam yang tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan bersama ketiga orang lainnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela, memperhatikan lebih jeli wajah manis dibawa sana. Pemuda itu menatap semua gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Zitao, sosok pemuda manis disana. Si pemuda manis bersama dengan ketiga temannya mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Oh sepertinya Kris sudah mengerti, mereka sedang dihukum oleh Mr. Jung, entah karena sebab apa. Kris memperhatikan Zitao terus-menerus, dari pertama pemuda manis itu berlari cepat sampai terlihat kelelahan seperti sekarang. Ia terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras dan mendudukan dirinya dipinggir lapangan begitu saja. Kris tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"_Mr. Kim_" ucap pemuda itu pada Mr. Kim yang sedang mengajar. Lelaki berstatus guru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "_Ya_?"

"Toilet?"

"_Ya_, hanya 4 menit. Cepat"

Kris mengangguk patuh dan keluar kelas. Ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai 1. Setelah sampai, ia berjalan kearah kantin sekolah. Tidak berniat pergi ke toilet seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Mr. Kim. Kris membelokan diri kekiri dan langsung masuk kedalam area kantin. Ia memesan sebotol air mineral dan pergi menjauh dari kantin sepi itu setelah mendapatkan pesanannya. Ia melangkah menuju lapangan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantin.

"Minum?" tawar Kris menyodorkan botol minum ke pipi Zitao. Membuat si manis terlonjak sedikit karena merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyerang pipinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kris dengan sebotol air minum ditangannya. Ia mendengus lalu menggeleng mantap. "Tidak _sunbae_" ucapnya dingin dan bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Kris dan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Kris tidak menyerah, ia menyusul Zitao dan menarik lengannya. "Ayolah. Terima pemberianku" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit merengek?

Zitao memutar bola matanya sekaligus meringis melihat sosok 'menjijikan' didepannya. Ia menerima botol air ditangan Kris dengan terpaksa, mungkin hanya untuk membuat Kris bisa menjauh setelah ia menerimanya. Sang _sunbae_ tersenyum agak lebar.

_**Brugh**_

Senyuman yang baru pertama kali muncul dibibirnya itu perlahan memudar melihat apa yang Zitao lakukan. Pemuda manis itu melemparkan botol air mineralnya ke tempat sampah dengan tanpa perasaan. Apa ia tidak bisa menunggu Kris pergi terlebih dahulu? Mengapa harus didepan mata _sunbae_nya itu?

Kris tersenyum kecut. "Kau tidak suka minuman dingin _eo_?" dia bertanya bodoh. Zitao balas tersenyum sinis. "Aku hanya tidak menyukai orang yang memberikan minumannya. Itu saja" jawabnya sadis dan membalik tubuhnya, melangkah lebar menjauhi si pemuda tampan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Bersabarlah. Ia perlu membiasakan diri." Ucapnya pelan dan berlari kecil kearah tangga. Menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menolak pulang bersamaku, _baby_? Ini sudah cukup sore, sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _ge_" tolak Zitao pada Luhan. Ia tidak membawa mobil memang, dikarenakan mobilnya harus di_service_. Zitao tidak akan mau memakai mobil lain selain mobil _Porsche_ kesayangannya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya bimbang. Zitao benar-benar sulit atau mungkin tidak pernah bisa dibujuk. Pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala. Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Aku pulang _baby_"

Zitao mengangguk tanpa mau membalas. Ia menatap mobil mewah milik pemuda berwajah boneka itu yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar sekolah dan menuju halte _bus_. Ini memang sudah sore, ia berharap _bus_ terakhir belum meninggalkannya. Zitao menatap langit yang menggelap sore itu. Mendung, ia benci sekali. Zitao melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ditemani rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Jarak sekolahnya dengan halte _bus_ bisa dibilang cukup jauh, sehingga ia melebarkan langkahnya demi mempersingkat waktu, meski hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Hujan sudah terlanjur menuruni bumi. Ia berdecih tidak suka.

_**Tinn**_

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah jalan. Seingatnya ia berjalan dipinggir, bukan ditengah. Jadi apa alasan si pengemudi mobil menekan klaksonnya? Ia rasa jalanan masih cukup lebar untuk dilewati mobil tersebut tanpa perlu menyuruhnya lebih kepinggir. Beberapa detik Zitao terhenti dan memperhatikan mobil tersebut. Tapi mungkin ia salah mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti karena lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu _sunbae_'kesayangan' nya, Kris. Lelaki pirang itu keluar dari mobil _Ferrari_nya dan berlari kecil dengan payung yang menaunginya kearah Zitao.

"_Hey_ Zitao. Ayo pulang bersama" ajaknya yang langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan milik pemuda manis itu. Zitao tidak bereaksi, ia hanya menampakan tatapan datar. "Tidak, terima kasih"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ini untuk kebaikanmu" sergahnya dan menarik Zitao untuk mendekat ke mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu lain dan memaksa Zitao masuk. Mau tidak mau Zitao menurutinya, ia tidak ingin sakit karena kehujanan.

Kris berlari memutar dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Langsung tanpa perintah mobilnya melesat cepat.

Suasana hening tercipta didalam mobil _Ferrari_ merah itu. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan focus pada pikiran masing-masing. Dan Kris lah orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan memuakan didalam mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukaiku. Kenapa?" tanya Kris menanyakan alasan mengapa seorang Zitao terlihat tidak menyukainya. Zitao menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang tengah ia mainkan, "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, _sunbae_" katanya gamblang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terkejut dari seorang Kris Wu. Anak ini mengapa bisa sejujur itu?

"Alasannya?"

"Karena kau terlalu banyak menyakiti orang"

"_Ha_? Menyakiti? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau menyakiti banyak orang yang dengan tulus menyayangimu. Kau membuang mereka"

Kris terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan adik kelasnya ini benar, ia memang selalu menyakiti setiap orang yang dengan tulus menyayanginya. Meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihnya atas dasar taruhan, lalu memutuskan hubungan begitu saja karena berfikir ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Berbeloklah kekanan, disana rumahku" kata Zitao tenang. Kris mematuhinya, ia membelokan setir kekanan dan menghentikan mobilnya saat Zitao memintanya berhenti disebuah rumah besar.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_" ucap Zitao lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Zitao" Kris menahan lengan Zitao hingga gerakan si pemuda manis terhenti. Zitao menatapnya malas.

"Beri kesempatan. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku, untukmu"

"Terserah" Zitao melepaskan kasar tangannya dan keluar dari mobil _sunbae_nya.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Tidak lama mobilnya kembali melaju.

_**Drrttt Drtttt**_

Kris meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan disana tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

_"Heyo Kris!"_

"Ada apa Park?"

_"Apa ada perkembangan yang berarti antara kau dengan Zitao, kawan?"_

"_Cih_, dia terlalu jual mahal"

_"Hahaha. Dia hanya memiliki otak lebih berkelas dari kebanyakan orang. Dia orang cerdas, kau tahu? Pastinya, Zitao tidak ingin terjebak olehmu seperti yang lainnya"_

"_Yeah_"

_"Kris, waktumu hanya dua minggu untuk mendekatinya. Kau yakin bisa menaklukannya?"_

"Pasti, dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari jerat pesonaku. Seperti yang lainnya"

_"Haha kau terlalu percaya diri, kawan. Kita lihat saja nanti. Buktikanlah kau bisa menaklukannya, menaklukan uke favorite Seoul High School"_

"Aku akan menaklukannya. Percayalah"

Kris tersenyum miring dan memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

.

"_Morning mom_" sapanya seraya mengecup pipi kanan ibunya yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Ibunya langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. "_Morning baby_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Zitao mengangguk sebagai ganti kata 'iya'. Ia duduk dimeja makan, tepat dihadapan sang ayah. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran sejenak, untuk menatap putranya. Zitao balas menatapnya. "_Morning_ _dad_" sapanya kemudian. Ayahnya tersenyum. "_Morning_ Zitao"

"_Mom_, aku berangkat" pamit Zitao saat ibunya sudah berada dimeja makan. Ia meminum cepat susu buatan ibunya dan bangkit berdiri. Wanita paruh baya itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap anak tunggalnya. "Kau tidak sarapan dulu, sayang?" tanyanya, Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hampir terlambat _mom_"

Ibunya mengangguk sangsi. "Tapi disana kau harus sarapan. Hati-hati" titahnya pada Zitao yang mulai beranjak pergi.

"_Yes_ _mom_. Aku pergi dulu"

Zitao keluar dari rumahnya dan melangkah lebar menuju _Porsche_nya. Mobilnya sudah selesai di_service. _Jemari lentiknya hampir berhasil membuka pintu mobil sebelum ia menyadari ada sebuah _Ferrari _yang sepertinya ia kenal terparkir didepan rumahnya. Zitao mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya, ia memilih menghampiri _Ferrari_ merah itu. Saat ia sudah berdiri disisi mobil, si pengemudi membuka kacanya.

"Selamat pagi, manis" sapa Kris dari dalam mobil. Ia tersenyum samar dan melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Zitao tersenyum pahit sekali. "Sedang apa?" bukannya menjawab sapaan hangat Kris, ia malah bertanya balik. Kris memandang Zitao. "Menjemputmu. Cepat naik" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Zitao meringis melihat senyum _sunbae_nya, memang menambah kadar ketampannya namun terlihat banyak rahasia didalamnya. "Tidak perlu" ucapnya malas dan berbalik, berjalan menuju _Porsche_nya yang sudah terparkir manis. Bergegas ia menyalakan mesinnya dan tancap gas. Ia melajukan mobil kesayangannya dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar membuat jantung siapapun berdetak cepat saat berada didalamnya. Begitu juga dengan _Ferrari _merah dibelakangnya, itu mobil Kris. Pemuda tampan itu mengekori mobil si pemuda manis.

Kedua mobil itu sudah berada dipelataran sekolah, hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit lebih sedikit, padahal jarak antara rumah Zitao dengan sekolah bisa dibilang jauh. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu keluar dari mobilnya setelah mendapat tempat yang cocok untuk mobilnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju kelas sebelum seseorang merangkul bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kris disisinya. _Sunbae_nya menyeringa kecil.

Zitao memandangnya tajam. "Lepas"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak melepaskannya?" tantangnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao. Ia berharap Zitao akan merasa gugup atau merona menerima perlakuannya ini, tapi seorang Huang Zi Tao tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda yang ia harapkan. Bocah manis itu seperti menantangnya balik, ia ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris dan menyeringa tipis. Kris melihatnya, seringai yang tampak _sexy_ diwajah manisnya. Menyebabkan dirinya menjadi salah tingkah dan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia juga melepaskan rangkulannya, Zitao tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkannya.

Kris mengusap wajahnya gusar. Lalu ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat laksana kuda pacu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, apa artinya?

Tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Kris, seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri menatapnya. Ia memang sudah berdiri disana sedaritadi, memperhatikan sahabatnya bersama seorang pemuda manis.

"Jangan sampai dirimu yang terjerat pada pesonanya, Kris"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Intinya emang pasaran bangetss, tapi RnR aja duluu.

Jangan heran kalo judul sama isi ganyambung.

Reviewnyaa?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort (maybe), Romance?

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Bagaimana jika aku menolak melepaskannya?" tantangnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao. Ia berharap Zitao akan merasa gugup atau merona menerima perlakuannya ini, tapi seorang Huang Zi Tao tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda yang ia harapkan. Bocah manis itu seperti menantangnya balik, ia ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris dan menyeringa tipis. Kris melihatnya, seringai yang tampak__ sexy __diwajah manisnya. Menyebabkan dirinya menjadi salah tingkah dan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia juga melepaskan rangkulannya, Zitao tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkannya._

_Kris mengusap wajahnya gusar. Lalu ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat laksana kuda pacu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, apa artinya?_

_Tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Kris, seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri menatapnya. Ia memang sudah berdiri disana sedaritadi, memperhatikan sahabatnya bersama seorang pemuda manis._

_"Jangan sampai dirimu yang terjerat pada pesonanya, Kris"_

_._

Chapter 2

.

Baekhyun tengah menyeruput jus _strawberry_nya saat Zitao sampai dimeja kantin dan mendudukan diri. Ia menatap wajah sang _maknae_ yang muram, tidak biasanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun mengangkat sebelah alis, merasa heran dengan _maknae_ mereka ini. Tangan Zitao menarik jus Baekhyun dan meminumnya cepat tanpa meminta ijin pada sang empunya. Lalu si manis menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja. Ketiga pemuda yang tersisa hanya bisa saling pandang dan mengendikan bahu tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, _baby_?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia mengelus surai _raven_ Zitao agar si _maknae _mau mengangkat wajahnya. Seperti mengetahui dengan jelas maksud Kyungsoo, Zitao mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap pemuda bermata super besar itu. "Aku benci _sunbae_ itu. Dia selalu mengikutiku, _eomma_" adunya manja pada sosok '_eomma_' disampingnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia tahu siapa _sunbae_ yang Zitao maksud. Kemudian, si mata bulat mengusap pipi Zitao sayang dan berujar, "Mungkin dia menyukaimu, _baby_. Kenapa kau tidak meresponnya saja? Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Berilah kesempatan untuknya" Zitao memicingkan matanya kesal. "Aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali, aku benar-benar membencinya, _eomma_" tukasnya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Hey baby_, kau tahu tidak?" sela Luhan sebelum Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Zitao. Ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati si _maknae_. Zitao mengernyit, matanya meminta Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya. Si pemuda cantik berdeham. "Kudengar, Kris _sunbae_ memutuskan semua kekasihnya" lanjutnya, ia mengecilkan volume suaranya dan menatap semangat Zitao. Kernyitan didahi si pemuda manis makin kentara. "Lalu?"

"Dia bilang, dia memutuskan semua kekasihnya karena dirimu. Ia tertarik padamu, sayangku" katanya penuh semangat.

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi bungkam, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Eh? Tapi tunggu.." wajahnya berubah serius. Matanya memandang lurus kearah manic hitam si _maknae_. Ketiga pemuda manis itu balik menatap si imut. "Aku takut dia melakukan itu semua karena ingin mencari perhatianmu. Lihat 'kan? Akhir-akhir ini ia mencoba mendekatimu"

"Apa yang salah Kris _sunbae_ mendekati Zitao? Itu sesuatu yang biasa, wajar, Baekkie. Artinya ia menyukai Zitao, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Menurutnya, itu sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang ingin mendekati orang yang disukai.

"Tapi, sebentar.." kini giliran Luhan yang berbicara. Ia menerawang kearah Zitao. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kalian tahu? Kris _sunbae_ tidak pernah memperlakukan targetnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Zitao."

Kedua pemuda, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan ikut mengangguki isi pikirannya. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan"

Zitao memutar bola matanya bosan, pasalnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah diperbincangkan ketiga sahabatnya. Tadi mereka bersemangat menjodohkan dirinya dengan _sunbae_ itu, tapi sekarang, mereka malah meneliti sikap _sunbae_ itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Berhenti membicarakannya. Telingaku sakit" ucapnya sinis, membuat ketiga pemuda manis itu menatapnya intens. "Sepertinya, Kris _sunbae_ memiliki niat terselubung. Jangan sampai kau terjebak, _baby_" ujar Kyungsoo was-was tanpa peduli pada ucapan sinis Zitao sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin terjebak, _eomma_" balasnya datar.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kris _sunbae_ memiliki pesona yang kuat, sayang. Terlebih melihat perlakuannya padamu. Bisa saja kau terpesona padanya karena hal itu. Kemudian kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kalian berpacaran. Lalu kau tidak bisa lepas darinya saking kau mencintainya, dengan kata lain kau sudah terjebak. Dan berakhir dengan sakit hati karena tahu dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Itu permainan seorang Kris Wu~ begitu jahat" jelas Baekhyun.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak akan mungkin terjebak. Tertarik saja aku tidak sudi"

"Berani bertaruh? Jika kau bisa menaklukan Kris _sunbae_ dan menjadi kekasihnya, aku akan menyerahkan salah satu pulauku untukmu. Selama kalian menjalin hubungan, kau harus menjamin dirimu untuk tidak tertarik padanya. Bagaimana? Sekalian kau membuktikan dirimu yang tidak akan tertarik padanya, 'kan?" Baekhyun berucap. Dia menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat ketiga temannya yang terdiam. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap terkejut padanya sedang Zitao hanya melengos tidak setuju, mungkin.

"Tapi, jika kau gagal, aku akan meminta _Porsche _dan villamu" lanjutnya sambil menyeringa (lagi).

"_Oh _Byun Baekhyunku~ itu namanya taruhan" ujar Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, Xi Luhan yang terhormat" Baekhyun melirik Luhan tajam, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Zitao. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau menyetujuinya, Zitao?"

Zitao tertawa datar, matanya memicing remeh. "Aku tidak menyukai hal-hal murahan seperti itu. Menjijikan"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau mau, tidak?"

Zitao terkekeh remeh. "Tidak, itu bukan gayaku" lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap kepergian _maknae_ mereka. Lalu Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. "Baekkie, apa maksudmu mengajukan taruhan padanya? Kau tahu sendiri dia tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu"

Si pemuda imut hanya mengendikan bahu. "Tidak tahu, hanya ingin bermain saja. Dan, akan kupastikan dia menyetujui taruhan ini, bagaimanapun caranya"

Kyungsoo berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, jika aku jadi Zitao. Mungkin aku akan menyetujuinya" ujar Luhan

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Posisi Zitao saat ini sangat menguntungkan. Dia didekati _sunbae_ kita, didekati. Catat! Didekati, bukan mendekati. Jadi, mudah saja untuk menjalin hubungan dengan _sunbae_ itu. Dan otomatis, pulau kepunyaan Baekhyun jatuh ketangannya. Ah sayang sekali, aku bukan Zitao"

"Sadarlah, Lulu. Kau bukan orang susah 'kan? Beli saja satu dua pulau. Kau juga bisa meminta pada Sehun. Pasti dia akan memberikannya. Aku berani menjamin" Baekhyun memberi saran yang diangguki Kyungsoo. Wajah putih Luhan bersemu merah mendengar nama tunangannya disebutkan. "Ish"

"Wajahmu memerah, _deer_" goda Baekhyun sambil menusuk pipi Luhan dengan jarinya. "Diam kau, Park Baekhyun!"

"Eh? Park Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang lebar dan menatap Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kau belum tahu _ya_? Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya Kris _sunbae_ itu, mereka sepasang kekasih!" ujar Luhan membalas Baekhyun. Si pemuda imut menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Kami hanya teman"

"Teman tapi mesra" Luhan menyeringa kearah Baekhyun yang memerah. "_Uuu~_ Baekkie sudah memiliki kekasih, _eo_? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam "Tutup mulutmu, Kim Kyungsoo!"

"_Mwoya_" Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya imut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah, Kim?"

"Namaku──"

"Namamu akan menjadi Kim Kyungsoo tahun depan"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena 3 tahun lagi kau akan menikah dengan Kim Jongin, jelas?"

"Tid──"

"Kyungsoo─_ya_!" tiba-tiba suara panggilan dari arah kiri menginterupsi. Mereka semua menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan berkulit _tan_ tengah berjalan penuh karisma kearah mereka.

"Pangeranmu sudah datang, Kyung. Kami pergi dulu" Baekhyun bergegas menarik lengan Luhan dan menjauh.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan disepanjang lorong sekolah. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, sedangkan otaknya berfikir entah tentang apa. Ia hampir saja masuk kedalam kelas, sebelum sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan membalik tubuhnya. Seorang gadis bermata biru dan berambut pirang yang mencekal tangannya.

Zitao menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau, Zitao?"

Zitao memutar matanya. "Ya, ada urusan apa? Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Ternyata ini yang bernama Zitao, orang yang membuat Kris _sunbae_ memutuskanku" Gadis bermata biru itu menatap Zitao dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan remeh. Dipandangi seperti itu, Zitao risih sendiri. Ia menatap tajam gadis didepannya. "Ada perlu apa? Jangan membuang waktuku"

"Cih, sombong sekali"

"Apa urusanmu, nona? Itu hak ku"

"KAU!" gadis itu menunjuk wajah Zitao marah. Wajah cantiknya memerah karena emosi.

"Menjauhlah dari Kris _sunbae_. Dia milikku, jalang"

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi" ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang si gadis.

"Dia bukan jalang sepertimu. Dia pemilik hatiku. Pergi dari kehidupanku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi. Terakhir, jangan pernah mengganggu Zitao. Atau kau akan berurusan denganku" lanjut seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan Kris Wu pada si gadis. Ia berdiri tegap disisi Zitao dan menatap tajam gadis didepannya.

"Kris _sunbae_.." panggil si gadis pelan. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Bisa pergi sekarang, nona?" Kris menyeringa tipis, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Si gadis pun hanya bisa berbalik dan berlari pergi. Kris yang melihatnya tersenyum remeh.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyakiti orang_, sunbae_. Membuatku benar-benar membencimu" kata Zitao dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"_Argh_ Zitao" Kris meremas rambutnya frustasi menghadapi sikap Zitao. Ia harus melakukan apa lagi?

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam menepikan _Porsche_ kesayangannya di tepi jalan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam. Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar. Zitao, pemuda bersurai gelap layaknya langit malam tersebut memijat pangkal hidungnya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi, entah apa sebabnya. Setelah berusaha melepaskan segala beban yang bersarang dikepalanya, pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari mobil dan menghirup udara sore.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit?" bisiknya pada semilir angin. Jemarinya mengusap pipi kanannya pelan lalu menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya, menyusuri jalan dengan bungkam, mata tajam namun terlihat cantik itu melirik ke segala arah. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya terkembang sempurna, membentuk sebuah senyuman super manis.

Kakinya berbelok ke kanan, mengunjungi _stand ice cream_ yang terlihat lenggang. Ia menemui seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya keluar dari sana. Pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyumnya menyambut kedatangan Zitao. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin _ice cream_. _Strawberry_, _hyung_" ucapnya berbinar sekaligus menggemaskan. Pemuda manis itu terkekeh melihat wajah imut Zitao. "Tunggu sebentar"

Zitao mengangguk semangat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu datangnya _ice cream_ rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Sambil menunggu, ia memainkan ponselnya. Membalas segala macam pesan yang dikirimkan temannya.

"_Strawberry ice cream_ untuk pemuda manis sepertimu!" ujar pemuda manis itu menyerahkan _cup ice cream_ berwarna putih pada Zitao. Pemuda yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya mendongak dan tersenyum bahagia. "_Gomawo, hyungie_" ucapnya tulus dan menerima _ice cream_ yang disodorkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan tidak menemukan apapun disana. Matanya membulat, dompetnya tertinggal dimobil. Zitao menepuk dahinya sendiri, sebal dengan kecerobohannya.

Kemudian, setelah ia merogoh saku bagian lainnya untuk memastikan apa kah ada lembaran uang yang terselip dan hasilnya tidak menemukan apapun, Zitao menelan ludahnya pasrah dan menatap pada pemuda itu. "_Hyung._."

"_Hn_?"

"Dompetku tertinggal dimobil" ucapnya takut-takut.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya"

Zitao beserta pemuda manis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Kris Wu, berdiri tegap tidak jauh darinya. Kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya, rambut pirang keemasannya berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari senja. Kris terlihat tampan dimata orang lain, tapi tidak dimata Zitao. Ia muak dengan _sunbae_nya.

Dengan langkah lebar ia mendatangi Zitao dan merangkulnya. Tangannya yang bebas memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada si pemuda manis lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Terima kasih. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu" ujar Zitao dingin dan melepas paksa rangkulan Kris.

Kris membiarkannya, membiarkan Zitao berjalan menjauhinya. Ia mengikutinya dari belakang. Menatap punggung adik kelasnya dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Yang jelas, ada kelembutan dan kemauan untuk melindungi disana.

Zitao mendudukan diri dibangku taman dan menyendokan _ice cream_ yang mulai mencair ke mulutnya. Melahapnya cepat seolah tidak ingin seorangpun memintanya. Kris duduk disisinya dan menatapnya lekat. Zitao tidak mau peduli, ia terus sibuk dengan _ice cream_nya.

"Berantakan. Dasar anak kecil" Kris terkekeh kecil dan mengusap sudut bibir Zitao yang terrnoda oleh _ice cream_ yang dimakannya. Zitao menoleh tidak suka, _mood_nya langsung menurun secara drastis. Tanpa permisi ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, aku menyukainya"

.

.

.

Zitao berangkat ke sekolah lebih siang dari biasanya. Ia terlambat bangun akibat jam dikamarnya mati karena baterainya habis yang menyebabkan jarum pendeknya terus tertuju pada angka lima dengan jarum panjang kearah angka 10. Ia pikir, jam baru menunjukan pukul 5 lewat hingga dirinya malas beranjak dari ranjangnya mengetahui waktu masih pagi. Tapi untungnya, _mommy_nya terlalu perhatian dan jeli melihat anaknya yang belum turun juga padahal waktu berangkat sekolah sudah lewat, sehingga ia menghampiri pintu kamar Zitao dan mengetuknya keras membuat sosok manis didalamnya terlonjak kaget.

Dan, disinilah Zitao berada sekarang. Di tempat parkir, ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari kencang menuju kelasnya yang lumayan jauh.

Rupanya dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya, guru yang mengajar dikelas Zitao pagi ini terlambat datang. Zitao bisa bernafas lega ketika berada diambang pintu kelas. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada dipojok dan menghempaskan dirinya. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik sesuatu diatas mejanya. Tepat diatas meja tempatnya duduk selama ini.

"Mawar?" tanyanya pelan melihat sekuntum mawar merah yang tergeletak manis dimejanya. Ia mengernyit. "Fans, eo?" tanyanya lagi.

Ia menemukan note kecil, Zitao membacanya.

_'Good Morning, dear. Have a nice day. I Love You' _

Tatapan Zitao menajam. Ia tahu siapa pengirim bunga mawar ini. Pasti Kris, ia yakin.

Dengan tidak berperasaan, ia membuka jendela yang menetap disampingnya dan membuang mawar indah tersebut.

"_Bye~_"

Kris yang berada dibawah, tepatnya dilapangan menemukan sekuntum mawar yang baru saja mendarat dikakinya. Ia mengambilnya dan langsung mengetahui jika ini adalah bunga mawar yang ia kemas dengan begitu cantiknya yang ia letakan dimeja Zitao. Pemuda manis itu membuangnya, Kris menebak dan percaya seratus persen jika tebakannya benar.

"Zitao, sulit sekali menggapaimu" ia bersuara pelan dan menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat jendela yang terbuka dilantai dua.

.

.

TBC

Tambah ancur? Tambah gangerti? Alur kecepetan? Asdfff._. mian

Okay, Review kawan? Gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort (maybe), Romance?

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Kris yang berada dibawah, tepatnya dilapangan menemukan sekuntum mawar yang baru saja mendarat dikakinya. Ia mengambilnya dan langsung mengetahui jika ini adalah bunga mawar yang ia kemas dengan begitu cantiknya yang ia letakan dimeja Zitao. Pemuda manis itu membuangnya, Kris menebak dan percaya seratus persen jika tebakannya benar._

_"Zitao, sulit sekali menggapaimu" ia bersuara pelan dan menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat jendela yang terbuka dilantai dua._

_._

Chapter 3

.

"Hanya ke perpustakaan, _ge_. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Lagipula kau harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Mr. Kwon _'kan_?" Zitao menolak tawaran Baekhyun yang ingin menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Ia tersenyum menenangkan melihat wajah khawatir _gege_nya. "Selesaikan tugasmu dulu, _ge_. Aku pergi" pemuda manis itu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ia langsung masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Setelah itu mendudukan diri dipojok ruangan tenang tersebut. Ini yang ia suka dari perpustakaan, tempatnya begitu tenang dan damai. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai, itu membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas.

Zitao meletakan buku yang ia pinjam diatas meja. Jemarinya mulai membuka lembaran buku. Meneliti setiap kalimat didalamnya. Selesai dengan lembaran pertama, ia menyibak lembaran kedua dan mulai hanyut dalam bacaan yang selalu bisa membuatnya lupa waktu. Ia belum sadar saat seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapannya. Seseorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya, Kris. Ditangan besarnya terdapat sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya, ia tidak melihatnya. Karena ia langsung mengambil asal buku itu dirak tanpa sedikitpun melirik judul yang tertera besar dibuku super tebal itu. Ia meletakan buku tebal dimeja dan melipat tangannya diatas buku lalu menumpu dagunya disana. Mata elangnya memperhatikan sosok manis yang tengah focus pada buku. Membuatnya sedikit cemburu pada buku yang bisa dengan leluasa ditatap oleh sang pujaan hati. Ia berdeham keras, membuat beberapa murid disana menoleh padanya, Kris tidak peduli, ia hanya mau Zitao mengetahui keberadaannya. Benar, Zitao sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Pemuda manis itu mendongak dan seketika tatapannya berubah datar. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku dan menghiraukan Kris.

"_Hey_ cantik, kau tega menghiraukan pangeranmu?" Kris bertanya. Nadanya terdengar merajuk, membuat Zitao bergidik jijik mendengarnya. Ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya, malas melihat wajah tampan namun memuakkan itu. Memang dasar Kris yang keras kepala, ia tidak berhenti sampai disitu, malah sekarang ia berani menyentuh helaian poni berwarna gelap milik Zitao yang menutupi wajahnya. "_Princess_, semakin hari kau semakin cantik _ya_"

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!" desis Zitao tidak tahan dengan kelakuan _sunbae_ gila didepannya. Ia mendorong kasar tangan Kris dan menatapnya tajam. "Dan, apa katamu? Pangeran? _Princess_? Cantik? Kau menjijikan, _sunbae_" ejeknya yang membuat Kris tertawa renyah. "Akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku juga. Aku merindukan suaramu, _Love_" sahutnya tersenyum manis. Para _yeoja_ dan _namja_ '_uke_' yang masih tinggal disana dibuat memerah melihat senyuman manis yang baru pertama kali Kris tunjukan. Beda lagi dengan Zitao, ia memang memerah. Tapi bukan memerah karena malu atau tersipu, tapi karena emosi. Berada didekat seorang Kris membuat darahnya mendidih terus. "Berhenti berucap hal bodoh seperti itu. Apa kau tidak merasa jijik, _sunbae_?" Kris menggeleng atas pertanyaan Zitao. "Itu bukan hal bodoh, sayang. Aku tidak merasa jijik sama sekali, aku malah merasa senang"

_'Sebenarnya otaknya berada dimana?'_ Zitao membatin kesal. Ia melirik sinis pemuda tampan yang masih memasang senyum manis. Zitao bangkit dengan kasar dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan murid lain padanya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menjauh dari Kris. Sejauh-jauhnya.

.

Langkah kaki Zitao menggema dikoridor yang sudah kosong. Sekolah sudah usai sedaritadi. Alasan ia masih berada disini karena ingin menunggu Baekhyun selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Kwon. Tangannya membuka pintu kelas, berniat mengambil tasnya yang masih berada disana. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan seorang _namja_ tinggi. Zitao mengenalinya, itu pasti Park Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang begitu semangat mengerjakan tugasnya, mungkin karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Tidak ingin mengganggu keakraban yang terjalin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintunya kembali. Berjalan menjauhi kelas, menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Disana tempat ternyaman kedua setelah perpustakaan. Tempatnya sejuk dan bersih, sekaligus tenang. Karena jarang disinggahi. Zitao memakai _headset_ dikedua telinganya dan memutar lagu _favorite_nya sambil berjalan kearah pohon besar. Ia duduk dibawah pohon rindang tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Nyaman. Zitao suka. Pemuda berlingkar mata itu merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap. Setelah itu menutup kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin serta lagu yang mengalun dari _headset_nya. Ini surga, bagi Zitao. Dimana tidak ada seorangpun mengganggu saat-saat tenang seperti ini.

Kris keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah merasa Zitao benar-benar terlelap, sedaritadi ia mengikuti kemana Zitao pergi. Sambil berjalan, ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai Zitao. Ia terduduk disamping pemuda manis itu dan merelakan bahunya sebagai bantal pujaan hatinya. Kepala Zitao terkulai lemah dibahu Kris. Ia sudah sepenuhnya tertidur. Kris mengusap lembut surai adik kelasnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya hati-hati, takut Zitao terbangun.

"_Have a nice dream, love_"

.

.

Zitao bermimpi, _sunbae_ yang ia anggap tidak waras selama ini duduk disampingnya dan mengelus rambutnya serta mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu, _sunbae_nya juga merelakan bahunya menjadi bantalnya. Ia langsung terbangun, matanya mengerjap cepat. Kemudian menguap. Ia baru sadar, jika ia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dengan kepala yang bersandar pada sesuatu. Ia menoleh santai ke samping kanan. Mata dan bibirnya seketika membulat. Segera ia melepas _headset_ yang masih memutar lagu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. _'Itu bukan mimpi?'_ dia bertanya dalam hati. Bisa dilihat oleh matanya, Kris yang tertidur disamping tubuhnya. Jika melihat wajah Kris yang tengah tertidur seperti ini, ia akui, _sunbae_nya ini tampan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Pasti bahunya sakit karena menahan kepalaku" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap lekat _sunbae_ yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengacaukan _mood_nya. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tidak ingin terpesona pada Kris. Tidak, ia tidak mau. Ia menggeleng seraya menarik keluar ponselnya. Ada 37 pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun dan 9 pesan dari Kyungsoo serta Luhan, _oh_ dia lupa mengaktifkan ponselnya menyebabkan tidak ada getaran yang menandakan pesan masuk. Zitao membuka satu persatu pesan Baekhyun _gege_nya yang hampir semuanya menanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Ia membalas pesan Baekhyun bahwa saat ini ia berada dihalaman belakang sekolah dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah mengabari Baekhyun, ia melihat jam diponselnya. Pukul 19. 56. Pasti _mommy_nya khawatir. Ia berdiri dan hampir melangkah saat dirinya tersadar ada seseorang yang masih tertidur. Zitao menghela nafas dan berjongkok didepan Kris. Ia menepuk pipinya pelan.

"_Sunbae_, bangunlah" ucapnya membangunkan Kris. Pemuda tampan itu melenguh, perlahan matanya terbuka. Refleks sebuah senyuman bertengger dibibirnya mengetahui siapa yang membangunkannya. "Kau sudah bangun, Zitao?" Zitao mengangguk dan berdiri. "Terima kasih telah menungguiku" pemuda cantik itu meninggalkan Kris yang masih terduduk menatapnya. "Apapun untukmu, sayang"

.

.

.

Kris memandang gelisah keluar jendela disampingnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ada Mr. Park yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran biologi. Pemuda tampan itu menggigit bibirnya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Sejak pagi ia merasa gelisah. Perasaannya kacau. Apa ini karena ia yang belum melihat Zitao sejak pagi? Kris menggeleng, tidak mungkin hanya karena tidak bertemu dengan Zitao, perasaannya menjadi seperti ini. Kris kembali menatap keluar jendela, tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya menerka-nerka apa yang telah terjadi hingga membuat perasaannya menjadi begitu kacau.

"Kris" suara Chanyeol mengejutkannya, ia menatap sahabatnya yang tengah memandang bingung padanya. Pasalnya, Kris bukan orang yang suka melamun seperti ini. "Apa?" Kris bertanya. "Istirahat, ayo" ia mengajak Kris keluar kelas menuju kantin. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Kris yang hanya terdiam. Diperjalan menuju kantin, mereka berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kris menajamkan matanya dan memanggil keduanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap heran pada _sunbae_nya tetapi dengan tetap berjalan kearah kedua pemuda tinggi itu. "_Ya, sunbae_?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan. "Dimana Zitao? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi"

"Ia sakit, _sunbae_. Demamnya lumayan tinggi" jawab Luhan. Kris membesarkan matanya. _'Apa karena Zitao sakit aku menjadi gelisah seperti ini?' _Kris membatin. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bilang pada Mrs. Kim aku ijin" ia berucap cepat dan berlari menjauhi ketiga orang disana. Kernyitan tidak mengerti hadir didahi Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kris berlari kearah mobilnya dan masuk dengan cepat. Ia mulai menjalankan mobil _sport_nya langsung pada kecepatan penuh menuju rumah adik kelasnya, Huang Zi Tao. Entahlah, saat ini perasaannya begitu kacau mengetahui sosok manis itu demam. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Zitao. Karena ia memacu mobilnya begitu cepat, maka dengan sekejap mata ia sudah berada didepan rumah Zitao. Pemuda itu keluar dan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Kris menekan belnya tidak sabar, beberapa kali ia harus menekannya dan keluarlah sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya. "_Annyeong ahjumma_. Kris _imnida_, _sunbae_ Zitao, aku ingin menjenguknya" ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan masuk, nak. Zitao ada dikamarnya" _yeoja_ yang diperkirakan adalah _mommy_ dari Zitao, mempersilakan Kris masuk. Rumahnya lumayan besar dengan hiasan yang terlihat cocok ditempatnya. Kris mengikuti _yeoja_ itu menaiki tangga, tapi sebelumnya ibu dari Zitao mengambil nampan berisi bubur dimeja makan, kemudian memimpin Kris menaiki satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju kamar si pemuda manis. Mereka sampai didepan sebuah kamar. Ibu Zitao hampir membuka pintunya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Kris. Tanpa aba-aba, Kris mengambil alih nampan ditangan _yeoja_ paruh baya itu dan tersenyum manis. _Mommy_ Zitao yang mengetahui maksud Kris lantas membalas senyuman si pemuda tampan. "_Ahjumma_ percayakan Zitao padamu, nak. _Ahjumma_ harus keluar sebentar. Terima kasih" Kris mengangguk. "Hati-hati _ahjumma_" ibu Zitao menjauh, Kris tersenyum singkat dan membuka pintu dihadapannya.

"Zitao, saatnya makan, _baby_!"

Zitao terperanjat dari duduknya. Tadinya ia sedang duduk tenang diranjangnya sambil memainkan _game_ kesayangannya, namun seperti sebuah petir yang menggelegar, suara _baritone_ itu mengejutkannya. Pemuda pemilik bibir kucing itu menoleh ke sumber suara, tepat di pintu kamarnya. Dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi disana, yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan milik ibunya. Zitao melebarkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi!" Zitao mengusir pemuda itu untuk segera pergi. Tapi pemuda yang diketahui adalah Kris malah menggeleng santai dan mendekat. Ia meletakan nampan tersebut dimeja nakas dan duduk diranjang Zitao. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, _dear_? Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir" sungguh, Kris tidak berdusta atas ucapan yang barusan ia lontarkan, ia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sosok manis ini. Zitao mendengus keras, matanya memandang datar Kris. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang kau bisa angkat kaki dari rumahku" ujarnya dingin. Lagi-lagi Kris menggeleng, ia mengembangkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. "_Mommy_mu berpesan, kau harus makan" tuturnya seraya mengusap surai gelap Zitao. Pemuda manis itu menghindar.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Silahkan pergi"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum buburmu habis. Bisa saja jika nanti aku pergi, kau tidak memakan buburnya melainkan membuangnya karena kutahu kau tidak menyukai bubur" Zitao memutar bola matanya. Darimana Kris mengetahui jika ia tidak suka bubur? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar menggali identitasnya?

"Ayo makan!" Kris berujar riang. Ia meraih mangkuk berisi bubur itu, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sendok, lalu mengais bubur tersebut dengan sendoknya. "Buka mulutmu, panda. _Aaaa~_"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" Zitao menyingkirkan tangan Kris kasar tapi tidak sampai membuat sendok ditangan besar itu terlepas lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Zitao melipat tangannya didada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit ─Mungkin secara tidak sadar─ Kris terkekeh melihatnya, Zitao sangat menggemaskan. "_Ya baby_! Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu" ucapnya. Ia meletakan sendok yang ia genggam ke mangkuknya lalu beralih mencubit pipi Zitao. "Jangan menyentuhku!" ia menyentakan tangan Kris dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah manis namun menyebalkan _hoobae_nya. "_Okay baby_, sekarang saatnya makan!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa makan sendiri. Sebaiknya _sunbae_ segera pergi"

"Aku diperintah _mommy_mu menunggui serta menyuapimu makan, jelas?"

_'Oh, jadi mommy sedang pergi dan menyuruh sunbae ini menemaniku makan?' _batin Zitao sebal. Ibunya memang orang sibuk, sibuk berbelanja maksudnya. Ibunya tidak akan mau mengorbankan waktunya untuk menemaninya makan, _yeoja_ paruh baya itu pasti lebih memilih pergi ke butik. Jadi ia tidak heran jika ada orang yang disuruh ibunya atau dengan suka rela menemaninya makan seperti Kris.

Akhirnya Zitao menyerah karena tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas, ia butuh makan. Zitao membuka mulutnya sedikit selama Kris tersenyum sambil memajukan sendoknya.

"Anak pintar!" puji Kris saat Zitao berhasil melahap bubur yang ia suapkan. Zitao hanya memutar bola matanya dan menelannya perlahan. Kris menepuk pelan kepala Zitao dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur buatan _mommy_nya.

.

"Zitao.."

"_Hn_"

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Berikan alasan yang jelas" Kris bertanya serius setelah Zitao menghabiskan buburnya. Zitao yang tengah minum sampai tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Ia menoleh bingung atas pertanyaan yang diajukan. "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau membenciku? Seingatku aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu"

"Aku sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu ini, _sunbae_. Maka, aku tidak akan menjawabnya lagi" jawabnya sinis. Ia langsung berbaring dan menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh lalu memejamkan mata. Tidak mau lagi mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris yang dirasa tidak penting, baginya.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. "Selamat tidur, sayang" Kris bangkit lalu mengecup puncak kepala Zitao yang tertutupi selimut. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Kris mengusap kepala Zitao lalu berucap, "Aku mencintaimu.."

Zitao masih dapat mendengar langkah kaki Kris ─meski samar─ dari balik selimut. Ia membuka matanya. "Apa aku harus mempercayainya?"

"Beritahu aku, apa aku harus percaya dengan semua ucapanmu?"

Ia mendesah kecil dan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Aku tau, ini fic udah lama banget updatenya, alur ngawur, cerita makin aneh. Tapi mau gimana lageh? Emang kaya gini, mau diapain._.

Ngerasa bosen ye? Ficnya cuma ginigini aja? Gaada perkembangan sama sekali. Coba tunggu aja chap depan, moga kaga ngebosenin ya. Amen.

Oya, makasih buat yang review, fav, follow, siders. Aku mencintai kalian mwah.

Review, beibeh?

Laffya


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort (maybe), Romance?

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. "Selamat tidur, sayang" Kris bangkit lalu mengecup puncak kepala Zitao yang tertutupi selimut. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Kris mengusap kepala Zitao lalu berucap, "Aku mencintaimu.."_

_Zitao masih dapat mendengar langkah kaki Kris ─meski samar─ dari balik selimut. Ia membuka matanya. "Apa aku harus mempercayainya?"_

_"Beritahu aku, apa aku harus percaya dengan semua ucapanmu?"_

_Ia mendesah kecil dan kembali memejamkan mata._

.

Chapter 4

.

Zitao memandang ketiga temannya bosan. Sudah berapa kali mereka menanyai keadaannya? Banyak! Zitao sampai malas menghitungnya, lagipula dia bukan orang yang rajin yang mau menghitung hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau sudah sembuh, wajahmu masih pucat, _baby_" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya melihat Zitao. Wajah panda itu memang masih pucat, tapi ia merasa sudah sembuh. Atau setidaknya merasa lebih baik dari kemarin. Zitao tidak menjawab, percuma jika ia bilang ia sudah sembuh karena mereka masih akan tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Terkadang Zitao merasa kesal juga menjadi _maknae_ diantara mereka, ia akan lebih banyak mendapat perhatian. Zitao jujur, ia menyukai perhatian yang diberikan ketiga temannya ─terutama Kyungsoo dan Luhan─ tapi jika sudah berlebihan seperti sekarang, ia hanya dapat memutar bola matanya puluhan kali.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Kyungie, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau membuat kami khawatir" Luhan menambahkan. Zitao berdecak. _'Aku tidak minta dikhawatirkan!'_ batinnya terlanjur sebal. Baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa Zitao sepertinya kesal, ia pun berucap. "Sudahlah, Zitao pasti lebih mengetahui dirinya sendiri dibanding kita" ia mencoba menengahi. Zitao menatapnya berterima kasih, yang dianggkui oleh pemuda imut itu.

"Tapi aku tetap khawatir" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Okay_, aku tahu kau khawatir, _eomma_. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah sembuh. Dan sekarang aku ingin sarapan, mau ikut?" ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk. Mereka beranjak dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Tao_-ie_, kemarin Kris menanyai dirimu" ujar Kyungsoo, ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Zitao. "Jadi _eomma_ yang memberitahu _sunbae_ gila itu kalau aku sakit?" Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Ish_ Zitao, kami tidak tega membohonginya, wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. Dan kau mau tahu, bagaimana ekspresinya ketika tahu dirimu demam?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengetahuinya" ia berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi hanya diam. Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun, mengikuti Zitao dengan linglung. Maklum saja, karena ia tadi melamun. Melamunkan seseorang sepertinya.

"Anak ini" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap Zitao yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo tahu siapa ini. "Jongin, kau mengagetkanku" ia memukul pelan lengan pemuda bernama Jongin itu yang melingkar manis diperutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Soo_-ya_" bisik Jongin. Ia beralih kesamping kekasihnya lalu merangkulnya. Dan, ia juga mencuri kecupan lembut dipipi putih pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"_Yak!_ Kalian ini. Jangan bermesraan didepanku!" Luhan berteriak kesal. Ia menghentakan kakinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana, _deer_?" seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat bertanya pada Luhan sambil meraih tangannya. Mau tidak mau Luhan berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. "Hun, sejak kapan kau berada dibelakangku?" Hun, atau Sehun terkekeh mendapat pertanyaan dari kekasihnya. "Aku datang bersama Jongin, sayang. Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku memperhatikanmu dari belakang?" Luhan menggeleng lucu.

"Dasar!"

"Ayo ke kantin" ajak Sehun. Ia menyusupkan jarinya disela jemari kekasihnya. Membuatnya menjadi satu. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dihati keduanya.

.

.

Zitao dan Baekhyun sampai dikantin. Mereka baru saja akan mendudukan diri, namun panggilan dari arah belakang menghentikan gerakannya. Zitao berdecih, kakinya menghentak tidak suka. Ia mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kau masih sakit, wajahmu pucat. Kenapa tetap masuk sekolah, _peach_?" tanya Kris khawatir. Ia sudah ada didepan Zitao. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit mendekat, Mau tidak mau Zitao jadi lebih bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang terselip dimata tajamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti _'sok' _mengkhawatirkanku" ucapnya dingin. Kris menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu" balasnnya, ia mengecup dahi Zitao. "Jaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti kemarin" titahnya kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik sahabatnya, Chanyeol yang tengah menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri berusaha mengelak meski wajahnya dipenuhi serpihan merah muda. Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kembali menatap Zitao yang sepertinya juga memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Mereka manis, _ya_? Kuharap mereka dapat bersatu" gumam Kris namun masih dapat didengar oleh Zitao. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mereka bersatu jika Chanyeol_ sunbae_ hanya mempermainkannya saja"

"Percayalah, Chanyeol benar-benar serius. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seserius ini"

"Kris, ayo ke ruangan Mr. Jang. Pasti ia sudah lama menunggu kita" ujar Chanyeol menghampiri Kris dan Zitao bersama Baekhyun disisinya. Kris mengangguk. "Zitao, aku pergi dulu. Pesanku sekali lagi, jaga kesehatanmu" ia mengacak surai Zitao dan pergi bersama Chanyeol.

_'Hari ini, Zitao tidak banyak menolak perlakuan Kris sunbae'_ Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak waras" Zitao merapikan rambutnya dengan kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh. "Zitao, kau tahu? Kata Chanyeol, Kris _sunbae_ rela berlari-lari dari kelasnya ke kelas kita lalu ke kantin ini hanya untuk mengetahui apa kah kau sudah masuk sekolah atau belum"

"Apa peduliku?"

"_Ish_ kau ini"

"Kau mau apa, _ge_? Biar kupesankan" tanya Zitao. "Sama kan saja denganmu" Zitao menangguk dan berjalan menuju antrian yang terlihat cukup lenggang.

'_Apa benar yang diucapkan Baekhyun?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian, dia menggeleng. "Ada apa denganku? _Arghh_ aku tidak peduli dengannya"

.

.

"Kemana mobilmu, _baby_?" tanya Baekhyun menatap sekeliling tempat parkir sekolahnya. Ia tidak menemukan mobil Zitao dimana pun. "_Mommy_ bilang aku masih lemah. Jadi ia menahan mobilku untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Zitao menjawabnya dengan nada kesal. "Lalu tadi pagi kau diantar?"

"_Ya_, _mommy _mengantarku. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil. _Ih_"

Baekhyun menepuk kepala Zitao prihatin, ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kasihan namun begitu mengejek. "Nikmati saja, Zitao kecilku." Zitao mendengus. "Terkutuklah kau Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun meresponnya dengan tertawaan. Membuat Zitao makin kesal padanya. Ia memilih pergi dari Baekhyun dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Berniat pulang sendiri dengan _bus_. Karena sepertinya, _mommy_nya lupa untuk menjemputnya. _Ish_, Zitao jadi bertambah sebal. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran ibunya itu? Apa hanya belanja?

"Zitao, Zitao!" Kris menghampiri Zitao dengan deru nafas yang berantakan. Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya tidak peduli dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau tidak dijemput _'kan_? Ayo pulang bersamaku" ajak Kris menarik lengan Zitao. Tapi pemuda itu menghentakannya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku"

"Kau mau pulang dengan apa? _Bus_? Berbahaya, Zitao. Lebih baik kau pulang denganku" Kris tetap _kekeuh_. Lagi-lagi ia menarik lengan Zitao. Pemuda panda itu berhenti didepannya, ia menatapnya sengit. "Tidak" Lalu Zitao sedikit melirik ke tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Tadinya ia berniat meminta tolong, agar Baekhyun mau meyakinkan Kris. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo" Kris menarik Zitao menuju mobilnya.

"_YAK!_ JANGAN MEMAKSAKU!" Zitao membentak, membuat gerakan Kris berhenti seketika.

"Maaf, tapi kumohon pulanglah denganku"

"Aku tidak mau. Lepas!" susah payah Zitao melepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar erat dipergelangannya. Setelah bebas dari tangan besar itu, ia berlari menjauhinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan terus berlari saat ia menyeberangi jalan tanpa tahu ada mobil besar yang menuju kearahnya. Entah ia sedang sial, tubuhnya melemas ditengah jalan. Tenaganya terasa terkuras habis, mungkin ini karena tubuhnya belum _fit_ benar. Zitao memilih berjalan saja. Ia baru sadar ada mobil yang semakin mendekat kearahnya ketika bunyi klakson yang ditekan beberapa kali. Pemuda itu menoleh, seketika tubuhnya melemas. Wajahnya memucat. Ia ingin berlari menjauh, tapi kenapa tubuhnya seketika membeku?

**_TINNN_**

**_TINNN_**

"ZITAO!" Kris berlari sekencang mungkin. Saat ini ia berharap kaki panjangnya mampu berlari lebih cepat dari mobil yang hampir menyentuh tubuh pujaan hatinya.

**_Grep_**

Kris benar-benar belum sepenuh yakin akan tindakannya barusan. Ia berhasil! Berhasil! Ia tepat waktu sebelum mobil besar itu menghantam tubuh Zitao. Ia memegang kedua bahu Zitao erat. Matanya memandang tajam pada pemuda itu. Entahlah, ia merasa emosi karena Zitao begitu keras kepala tidak ingin pulang bersamanya dan lebih memilih berlari hingga hampir tertabrak mobil seperti tadi.

"Sekarang kau puas?! Puas membuatku hampir mati karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, _huh_?"

"PUAS, HUANG ZITAO?"

"KAU SENANG MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR, _HA_? KAU SENANG?" Kris membentaknya. Dia lepas kendali, karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

Zitao terdiam. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan semua kejadian yang hampir menimpanya. Ia takut. Zitao memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya ia gigit agar tangisnya tidak keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia mencengkeram seragamnya sendiri. Zitao menunduk. "M─maaf" ia berucap susah payah diantara semua rasa takutnya. Ia memang orang yang terlihat kuat diluar, tapi didalamnya ia begitu rapuh dan mudah merasa takut. Baru kali ini ia mendapat bentakan, dan rasanya begitu sakit. Kris membuang nafas kasar. Ia merasa bersalah. Tangannya menarik Zitao mendekat lalu mendekapnya erat. Dapat ia rasakan bahu yang berlapis seragam sekolahnya basah. Zitao menangis? Kris makin merasa bersalah. Tubuh didalam dekapannya bergetar cukup kuat, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Ini semua karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Zitao untuk menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku, Zitao"

Tubuh didalam dekapannya melemah. Ia menahannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol yang datang bersama Baekhyun. Nafas mereka berdua terputus- putus.

"Zitao pingsan!" Baekhyun berkata khawatir. Ia menggigit kukunya lalu menyuruh Kris segera membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Wajah Zitao sudah lebih segar setelah membersihkan dirinya. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap keluar jendela. Gelap, sudah malam. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi sore setelah pulang sekolah. Zitao patut berterima kasih pada Kris yang sudah menolongnya. Bagaimana jika saat itu Kris tidak berlari secepat mungkin dan meraih tubuhnya? Mungkin dia sudah tidak ada disini. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya. "Kenapa dia mau menolongku yang jelas-jelas selalu menolak kehadirannya?" tanyanya pelan. Ia merasa bersalah karena selama ini memperlakukan Kris dengan tidak baik.

"Aku berhutang budi padanya"

**_Cklek_**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya. Dia tersenyum melihat anaknya yang belum terganggu akan kehadirannya. Ia mendekat dan duduk disampingnya setelah sebelumnya meletakan nampan berisi makan malam dimeja nakas. "Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya perhatian. Zitao mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya pada _mommy_. Sebagai tanda terima kasih _mommy_ karena telah menolong dirimu, _mommy_ mengundangnya makan malam besok. Sampaikan padanya, sayang" ujar ibunya lembut. Zitao terdiam sebentar. Awalnya ia ingin menolak namun mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kris tadi sore membuatnya malah mengangguk. "_Ya_, besok akan kusampaikan"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Sekarang kau makanlah" perintahnya menunjuk nampan berisi makan malam untuk Zitao dimeja nakas. "Aku tidak nafsu makan, _mom_"

"Tapi kau harus makan. Kau terlihat belum _fit_"

Lagi-lagi Zitao hanya mengangguk daripada ibunya itu menasihatinya semalaman.

.

.

Hari ini Zitao kembali diantar ibunya. _Porsche_nya masih ditahan oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Zitao keluar dari mobil mewah _mommy_nya lalu masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi seseorang menghadang jalannya. Ia yang tadi menunduk langsung mendongak dan melihat siapa yang berada didepannya. Kris Wu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"_Morning_, Zitao. Bagaimana? Kau tidak merasa takut lagi _'kan_?" tanyanya. Ia mendekat pada Zitao, lalu menatapnya lekat.

"_Morning, sunbae_. Aku sudah merasa baikan. Dan terima kasih telah menolongku" jawab Zitao pelan. Tidak ada lagi jawaban dingin dan tajam. Kris sampai terdiam sesaat mengetahuinya.

"_Ya_. Kuharap kau bisa lebih berhati-hati nantinya" ujar Kris canggung. _Eo_, seharusnya ia bisa lebih akrab tapi kenapa ia bisa canggung seperti ini?

"_Oya sunbae, mom_─"

"PANDA-_YA_!"

Zitao memejamkan matanya mendengar teriakan memekakan telinga yang berasal dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia meringis pelan dan membuka matanya. Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya, dan Kris ─yang tengah menggerutu─ disamping tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kontras sekali tinggi mereka.

"Kumohon jangan berteriak, _ge_. Kau merusak telingaku" ujar Zitao memperingatkan. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu"

Zitao mengangguk maklum. "Ayo ke kelas" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merangkul pundak Zitao dengan sedikit… jinjit?

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih, _sunbae_" ucap Zitao sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Kris. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Zitao tidak percaya. "Astaga, dia mengucapkannya dengan lembut sekali. Tidak mimpi _'kan_?" Kris menepuk pipinya tidak percaya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi, Kris" seru Chanyeol yang baru datang. Tadi ia memang tidak jauh dari ketiga orang itu, jadi ia dapat mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya, Zitao sudah mulai luluh" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengajak Kris berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Kris menoleh sesaat. "Tinggal mendekatinya sekali lagi"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju parkiran. Mereka tengah berbincang serius sepertinya. Dilihat dari wajah Chanyeol yang tidak sejenaka biasanya, Kris juga, ia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya beberapa kali.

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan sekolah ini? Kuharap Wu _ahjussi _mau mengabulkannya" ujar Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk. "_Ya, daddy_ harus mengabulkannya. Tapi kurasa akan sulit, meski dia pemilik sekolah ini, ia juga harus mempertimbangkan semuanya"

"Kuyakin _ahjussi_ mau. Memohon saja padanya, dan jelaskan semuanya dengan jujur" ucap Chanyeol. Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Masalah tempat sudah terselesaikan. Lalu bagaimana dengan murid-muridnya? Apa diliburkan saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris terdiam sesaat. "Kurasa tidak perlu"

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengatur mereka" Chanyeol berseru.

"_Thanks_. Sebagai imbalan, aku akan mendekatkanmu dengan Baekhyun"

"_Tsk_. Tidak semudah itu, kau tahu?"

Kris terkekeh pelan, lalu seperti teringat sesuatu ia menatap Chanyeol. "_Oh ya_, bagaimana jika aku memberikan lukisan dirinya?" tanya Kris meminta pendapat. Pemuda bergigi putih bersih itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Ide bagus. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau yang melukisnya sendiri"

"Kau ingin menghinaku? Aku tidak bisa melukis"

"Belajar saja" usul Chanyeol asal.

Kris mengangguk. "_Ya_, belajar. Belajar. _AH_! Aku akan ikut kelas melukis!" teriaknya semangat. Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut. "Santai saja, Kris. Kau berlebihan"

"Aku terlalu senang. Aku berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar"

"_Ya, ya_" Chanyeol membalasnya bosan.

"_Sunbae!_" Kris maupun Chanyeol berhenti ditempat. Merasa dipanggil seseorang. Saat Kris mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, matanya langsung membulat. "Zitao" gumamnya.

Zitao berjalan kearah Kris dan Chanyeol, ia menatap Kris hati-hati. _Tidak biasanya_, pikir Chanyeol. Ia segera meninggalkan keduanya dan lebih baik mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"_Sunbae.._"

"_Ya,_ Zitao?"

"_Ehm.._ begini" Zitao menggaruk pipinya gugup. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menyatakan cinta.

"_Ya_?" Kris masih menunggu Zitao dengan sabar.

"_Mommy_ku mengundangmu makan makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih" Zitao berkata cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dalam hati, Kris tersenyum bahagia. "Baiklah, ayo" ia menggenggam tangan Zitao, pemuda manis itu tidak menolak. Ia hanya diam karena terlalu terkejut.

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanan lezatnya, _ahjumma_. Aku menyukainya" ucap Kris lembut sambil tersenyum. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Sering- seringlah berkunjung, nak. _Ahjumma_ akan memasakan makanan lezat lainnya"

Kris terkekeh. "Dengan senang hati"

"Baiklah _ahjumma_. Aku harus pulang sekarang, ibuku sudah menanyaiku. Selamat malam _ahjumma_"

"Hati- hati, nak."

Zitao bangkit dari duduknya. Ia yang sedaritadi diam memperhatikan interaksi antara ibunya dengan Kris. Mereka akrab sekali, Zitao iri sendiri melihatnya.

Ia mengantar Kris menuju mobilnya dengan kepala menunduk, untung saja ia berada dibelakang pemuda tinggi itu. Jadi, ia tidak ketahuan berwajah murung karena iri melihat keakraban yang diciptakan ibunya dan Kris.

**_Duk_**

"_Eh!_" Zitao mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi terbentur sesuatu. Dan ia melihat Kris berada tepat didepannya dengan mata yang menatapnya _intens_.

"Kau terlihat murung, ada apa?" tanya Kris. Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak"

Kris tersenyum. "Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya"

"_Ya, sunbae_"

"Panggil aku _gege_" suruh Kris. Zitao memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, tapi pipinya entah kenapa bisa memerah. '_Manis sekali'_ batin Kris gemas.

"_Ya, gege_. Panggil aku _gege_"

Zitao mengangguk canggung. "_Okay_"

Kris tersenyum manis lalu mengusap pipi Zitao yang memunculkan semburat merah muda. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok. Aku mencintaimu"

Rona kemerahan dipipi Zitao semakin kentara mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Kris hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Pemuda bermata panda itu menatap kepergian mobil Kris. Tangannya mulai merambat menuju dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak hebat didalam rongga dadanya, seolah ingin melompat keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Ini perubahan Taonya drastis banget ya… serius aku gatahan bikin Kris terus ngejarngejar Baby Panda sementara si Panda sendiri cuek, dingin banget… jadi aku bikin kaya gini, gapapa kan ya? Terus maapin kalo ini kaya sinetron banget… asdfghjkl. Terus kalo rada ganyambung maapin juga… kalo ada typo(s) maapin… edit cuma satu kali doang, itu juga gaterlalu konsen… terus kalo alur kecepatan, tolong dimaapin…

Terus pasti pada bingung sama perbincangan Kris ama Chanyeol diparkiran sekolah itu, liat aja nanti dichap depan yo~

Makasih buat yang udah review dichap sebelumnya, maaf aku gabisa balesin.

Yo beib, review ditunggu.

Laffyaa


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort (maybe), Romance?

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Kris tersenyum manis lalu mengusap pipi Zitao yang memunculkan semburat merah muda. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok. Aku mencintaimu"_

_Rona kemerahan dipipi Zitao semakin kentara mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Kris hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya._

_Pemuda bermata panda itu menatap kepergian mobil Kris. Tangannya mulai merambat menuju dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak hebat didalam rongga dadanya, seolah ingin melompat keluar. _

_"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

.

Chapter 5

.

"Wajahmu mendung sekali, panda" ujar Luhan usil. Ia melihat Zitao yang tengah menatap jendela kelas kini beralih menatapnya malas. "Jangan ganggu aku, _ge_"

"_Uuu~_ ada apa denganmu, Zitao? Apa kau merindukan Kris _sunbae_ yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak menemuimu?" tambah Kyungsoo yang terduduk disamping Luhan.

"_Uri baby panda_ merindukan naganya _ya~_" kini Baekhyun yang berseru jahil.

"Kira- kira, kemana Kris _sunbae_? 3 hari ini ia tidak kelihatan" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gerakan tangan mengetuk dagunya. "Mungkin sedang mencari pengganti _baby panda_" celetuk Luhan asal dan berhasil mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Zitao. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bukannya takut malah sedikit menyeringa. "Sepertinya, ada yang mulai jatuh pada pesona Kris _sunbae_" ujarnya menyindir Zitao. Merasa tersindir, Zitao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Berhenti menggangguku!" kata Zitao muak. Entah kenapa matanya bisa berair dan bibirnya bergetar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan otaknya berfikir apa kah yang dikatakan Luhan benar adanya karena sudah 3 hari ini Kris tidak menemuinya.

"_Hey_, kami hanya bercanda, Zitao. Jangan menganggapnya serius" Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Zitao untuk menenangkannya. Ia memberikan _deathglare_ pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kini bungkam melihat respon Zitao yang diluar dugaan mereka. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. _'Zitao sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Kris.' _

"Percayalah, Kris _sunbae_ tidak akan berpaling darimu" bisik Kyungsoo lembut. Zitao hanya diam tidak mau menanggapinya_. 'Apa aku takut kehilangannya?'_ tanyanya membatin. Jika boleh jujur, hilangnya Kris selama 3 hari ini _sedikit_ membuatnya merasa kehilangan karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hari- harinya. Tidak ada lagi yang merusak _mood_nya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang, tapi kenapa ia malah merasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Kris? Apa ia mulai menyukai Kris? Zitao tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan.

"Besok _kan_ hari sabtu. Bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke kedai es krim Paman Shin?" usul Baekhyun mencairkan suasana. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat menyetujui usulan Baekhyun. Lagipula mereka sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kedai es krim milik Paman Shin. Sementara Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo asik bercerita tentang betapa enaknya es krim Paman Shin, Zitao hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong keluar jendela. Membuat ketiga temannya sedikit bingung dengan sikap _maknae_ mereka, karena biasanya jika salah satu dari mereka sudah menyebut kata es krim atau Paman Shin, pasti Zitao akan langsung bersemangat dan sibuk menceritakan berbagai es krim yang ia suka. Luhan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jangan bersedih, _maknae_. Ayo besok kita ke kedai Paman Shin. Pesan es krim apa saja yang kau mau, aku akan membayar semuanya" ucapnya tersenyum manis. Zitao sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa. _Mommy_ menyuruhku belajar lebih giat" katanya asal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita belajar bersama saja dirumahmu, panda" seru Kyungsoo semangat. Semua saling berpandangan, kecuali Zitao yang malah merutuki bibirnya yang asal bicara.

"Aku setuju!" semuanya serempak menjawab. Zitao hanya dapat mengangguk. "_Okay_, kita belajar dirumahku besok"

.

.

.

Ini hari sabtu. Hari dimana Zitao bisa bermalas- malasan diranjangnya hingga tengah hari. Karena pasti tidak ada seorang pun yang melarangnya. Ibunya sudah pergi tadi pagi, Zitao tidak tahu kemana. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya kasar disofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi, tangan kanannya berisi sebungkus keripik kentang dan sebelahnya lagi terdapat minuman dingin. Ia meletakan minumannya dan mulai meraup keripik kentangnya kedalam mulutnya, dengan mata yang fokus menonton. Ia tengah menunggu kehadiran teman- temannya yang katanya ingin belajar bersama. _Astaga_, Zitao masih merutuki bibirnya yang asal bicara kemarin. Pemuda itu tidak suka belajar, sungguh.

Fokus Zitao pada televisi langsung memudar saat bunyi bel rumahnya terdengar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya meski sebenarnya ia malas sekali. Zitao berjalan lunglai menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun bergelayut dilengan Chanyeol sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, _oh_ Zitao yakin mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu disebelahnya ada Luhan yang dirangkul oleh Sehun, kemudian Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Zitao memandangnya datar. "Jadi.. kalian ingin belajar atau bermesraan nanti?" tanya Zitao datar. Semuanya lantas tersenyum lebar terkecuali Sehun. "Santai, Zitao. Kami membawa kejutan untukmu" ujar Jongin seraya memberikan senyum miring andalannya. Zitao melengos tidak suka melihatnya. Tapi teman- temannya itu malah semakin melebarnya senyumnya, hanya Sehun yang tersenyum tipis.

"_Baby_"

**_Gulp_**

Zitao refleks menelan liurnya. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara yang sebenarnya ia rindukan selama ini. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kiri tubuhnya dimana suara itu berasal. Dan ia menemukan seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang dari pandangannya. Kris, dia berdiri di sisi tubuhnya. Zitao tidak tahu kapan Kris bisa tiba- tiba berada disampingnya. Mungkin tadi, ketika ia sedang berbincang bersama yang lain.

Aroma maskulin benar- benar menyusup kedalam hidung Zitao. Aroma yang juga ia rindukan. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Kris sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasakan pipinya memanas. _Ish_, dia seperti seorang gadis saja.

Kris tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Zitao lembut. "_Hey_"

Sapaan yang menakjubkan. Sapaan yang langsung berefek pada jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Perlahan- lahan, Zitao menatap wajah Kris. Ia mencoba membuat wajahnya seperti biasanya, dingin dan tidak peduli. Namun ia tidak bisa, yang ia tunjukan malah wajah berseri dengan semu merah dipipinya. Kris tersenyum sedikit lebar dari biasanya. Dia mengecup pelipis pemuda itu dan berbisik, "Merindukanku, _hm_?"

Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris paksa. Wajahnya benar- benar dibuat memerah. Ia mengambil pandangan pada teman- temannya. Semuanya sibuk sendiri dengan pasangan masing- masing. Tidak lama, ia merasakan lengan seseorang melingkar dipinggangnya dan mengajaknya untuk mendekat. Pasti Kris. Zitao ingin mengelak, tapi hatinya menyukai perlakuan Kris ini, jadi ia hanya diam. Kemudian Zitao berdeham untuk mengurangi kecanggungannya sekaligus mengambil perhatian. Semuanya menoleh. "Sudah puas ber_lovey-dovey_ dengan pangeranmu, Zitao?" tanya Chanyeol usil. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Zitao. _Eh_, ia seperti tidak sadar, ia dan yang lainnya juga ikut ber_lovey-dovey_. Tidak hanya Zitao dan Kris.

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol. "Masuk"

Enam orang pemuda memasuki rumah Zitao dan melewati sang empunya rumah yang hanya terdiam dengan Kris merengkuh pinggangnya. Setelah tersisa hanya Kris dan Zitao. Pemuda berambut pirang membuka pembicaraan, "Merindukanku, tidak?" tanya Kris sekali lagi. Dia menatap Zitao yang hanya terdiam dari samping. Kris tersenyum. "Diam berarti iya. Asal kau tahu, aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat sangat merindukanmu."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum. '_Aku merindukanmu, Kris Wu!' _

"Ayo masuk" Kris masih merangkul Zitao sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kemana aku pergi selama ini, panda?" Kris bertanya ditengah langkahnya menuju sofa ruang tengah. Zitao mendongak menatapnya tanpa tahu bahwa mereka sudah berada diruang tengah bersama yang lain. Kris menyuruh Zitao duduk dengan gerakannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Zitao. "_Hmm_? Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" Kris bertanya sekali lagi sambil melipat kakinya dan menatap lekat wajah manis milik _hoobae_nya.

Zitao seperti terhipnotis dengan bola mata cokelat milik Kris. Benar- benar indah, ia menyukainya. Perlahan, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara cicitan, "Kau kemana, _ge_?"

Jika saja diruang tengah ini hanya ada Zitao dan dirinya. Mungkin seorang Kris akan melompat ceria hingga kepalanya terbentur langit- langit karena terlalu senang Zitao bertanya padanya dengan panggilan yang dirasa manis dibelakang kalimat Zitao. _Ge_. Kris tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. Demi apapun, Zitao terlihat berlipat- lipat kali menggemaskan saat memanggilnya _ge._ Kris menyamankan dirinya dibahu Zitao, dia kembali menatap Zitao. "Itu rahasia."

Pemuda manis itu seperti diberi harapan palsu mendengar jawaban Kris. Ia sudah sangat ingin tahu kemana Kris selama 3 hari ini. Tapi dengan tega pemuda pirang itu menjawab bahwa itu rahasia. Zitao benar- benar ingin melempar Kris dari lantai 3 rumahnya. Anak panda itu menyikut perut Kris dan bersedekap. "Tadi menyuruhku bertanya, setelah aku bertanya malah dijawab rahasia. Menyebalkan" gerutunya, ia tidak mau memandang Kris.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi memang itu rahasia. Jangan merajuk, _dear_." bujuk Kris yang sudah menegakan duduknya. Ia mengambil sesuatu disakunya dan menyerahkan pada Zitao. "Kau mau lollipop?"

Zitao benci ini. Kris tahu sekali kelemahannya. Dia pasti akan selalu luluh dengan sesuatu yang manis. Tapi sekarang, ia mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk langsung menarik lollipop itu dari tangan Kris. Zitao hanya terdiam menatap Kris yang menyodorkan sebuah lollipop. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau dia tidak akan luluh dengan hal seperti itu.

Tidak mendapat respon memuaskan dari Zitao selain tatapan datarnya, Kris mendesah kecewa. "Kau benar tidak mau?"

Zitao tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak." Akting yang bagus. Zitao benar- benar mendalaminya, wajahnya memang menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak mau. Tapi beda lagi dihatinya, yang begitu ingin meraih lollipop manis itu.

Kris membuka bungkus lollipop dan hampir memasukannya kedalam mulut saat Zitao merebut lollipop yang dipegangnya. Pemuda yang sama ─bahkan lebih manis dari lollipop itu mengemut permen berbagai warna itu dan melirik Kris yang terdiam. "Kupikir kau tidak suka lollipop, jadi lebih baik aku yang memakannya" ujar Zitao _enteng_. _Tsk_, setelah kemarin merutuki bibirnya, kini ia merutuki tindakannya. Kris tersadar dari keterdiamannya, ia mengulum senyum manis. "Dasar! Bilang saja kau menginginkannya, panda."

Zitao tidak menghiraukannya, ia asik mengulum permen besar itu. Kris yang diacuhkan dengan jahil merebut permen yang masih berada dijepitan bibir _peach_ milik Zitao dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Ia memberikan tatapan meledek pada pemuda yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

"KRIS WU! ITU MILIKKU!" jerit Zitao dan kemudian tangannya berusaha merebut lollipopnya.

Semua yang ada disana terperanjat mendengar jeritan anak panda itu. Mereka menatap interaksi antara Kris dan Zitao yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah lollipop. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Kris yang tertawa keras karena melihat ekspresi lucu Zitao dan pemuda manis itu yang masih mencoba merebut permennya. Benar- benar pemandangan manis sekaligus menakjubkan. Mereka tidak menyangka panda manis itu bisa dekat dengan seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bila dinikmati. Ini yang Zitao simpulkan. Ia masih tidak percaya kemarin ia bisa bertemu lama dengan Kris. Mengingat itu semua, perlahan-lahan, bibir _peach_nya merekah manis. Zitao suka saat- saat kebersamaannya dengan Kris. Ia ingin selalu seperti itu dengan Kris. _Astaga_, apa yang ia pikirkan? Zitao menepuk kepalanya karena dirasa sudah tidak waras.

Zitao tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti ini. Mulai merindukan Kris. Merindukan suaranya. Wajahnya. Tatapan matanya. Perlakuan yang selalu ia anggap gila. Dan, aroma yang menguar dari tubuh tinggi itu. Entahlah, tapi sedikit Zitao ingat, saat ia tertidur dibawah pohon dihalaman belakang sekolah dan Kris menemaninya. Zitao rasa itu adalah awal mula ia memikirkan sosok itu.

"PANDA!" seseorang memanggilnya dari luar. Pemuda itu seperti mengenali suara yang memanggilnya itu. Ia beringsut dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela, menyingkap gordennya dan melihat seseorang tengah mengayuh sepedanya. Itu Kris! Zitao langsung keluar kamar dan menuju pintu rumah. Ia membukanya dan melihat Kris dengan nafas terengah didepan rumah. Keringat bermunculan dari pelipisnya. Maklum saja, karena ia mengayuh sepeda dari rumahnya yang lumayan jauh ke rumah Zitao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zitao terheran. Kris tersenyum tipis. "Ayo bersepeda!"

Zitao melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 4 sore. Dia menatap Kris kemudian mengangguk setuju. Pemuda itu mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu kemudian berlari menuju garasinya dan mengeluarkan sepeda yang jarang sekali ia pakai keluar. Ia menaikinya dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju Kris. Kris menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka mengayuh sepeda menjauhi rumah Zitao.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Kris terus tersenyum. Zitao mengernyit heran dan akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya senang berada didekatmu." Jawabnya sambil menatap Zitao. Si manis hanya diam tidak menjawab, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Sementara Kris hanya menatap wajah Zitao dari samping. "Sebaiknya kau memandang ke depan, Kris Wu. Kau bisa terjatuh jika terus memandangku" ujar Zitao sedikit risih. Kris tersenyum. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya menggoda. Zitao bersemu, sepertinya ia harus pandai- pandai memilih kata. Kris terkekeh. "Pipimu merah, manis sekali." Ia menarik pipi Zitao gemas dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Ish._ Kau pikir ini tidak sakit?" Zitao mengelus pipinya yang memerah campuran antara malu dan akibat cubitan Kris.

"Maaf, sayang." Zitao mendengus. Lain dengan hatinya yang bersorak mendengar panggilan Kris.

"Zitao.. aku punya kejutan"

"Apa?" Zitao menoleh sekilas.

"Kau akan tahu 3 hari lagi." Kris cepat- cepat mencuri ciuman dipipi Zitao kemudian mengayuh sepedanya cepat untuk menghindari teriakan pemuda manis itu.

"YAK! KRIS WU!"

Kris hanya tertawa- tawa gembira, ia melihat ke belakang, Zitao tengah mengejarnya. Kris semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Tapi sayang, ia terlalu lama menoleh ke belakang dan menyebabkan ia tidak tahu apa yang berada didepannya.

"Awas, Kris!"

Telat─

**_Brak_**

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Hoy chageyah~

Chap ini gimana? Eh ngebosenin banget ye o.o alur kecepetan juga ya o.o Maaf ya. Ini bikinnya kilat, aku harus belajar buat UN nanti o.o

Makasih yang udah review, fav, follow, siders.

**_Luv _**


End file.
